Just leave my soul alone
by xMaggieGx
Summary: "Caminó hasta que ya no pudo soportar más el dolor no sólo en su cuerpo, sino en su mente". Oneshot rápido de Bucky Barnes. Conflicto, confusión, Steve (Gen).


Después de dejar a Steve en la orilla, él siguió caminando.

Caminó hasta que ya no pudo soportar más el dolor no sólo en su cuerpo, sino en su mente.

El atardecer se remarcaba con el paso de los minutos. Se encontró a sí mismo en la inmensidad del bosque, bien lejos del caos que había ocasionado detrás en un intento desesperado de alejarse la pesadilla que había ayudado a crear. Esperando que jamás llegaran a encontrarlo.

Aunque sabía que en lo profundo, él más o menos deseaba lo contrario.

Con un profundo respiro, terminó sentándose en un peñón de roca que estaba en una elevación del suelo. Le daba la ventaja de poder vigilar todo lo que se encontraba debajo y alrededor fácilmente, permitiéndose descansar sus sentidos por momento. Toda su piel estaba cubierta en una solución sucia de agua, sangre y sudor. Su brazo metálico esta visualmente echo una porquería, y la poca ropa que llevaba ni se diga. Las heridas y cortadas que había ignorado hace ya una hora volvían a palpitarle con amargura, como un recordatorio de lo que nunca podrá olvidarse. Las miró de reojo sin importancia ya que, a estas alturas, realmente nada más le importaba.

Bucky se echó el cabello hacia atrás y miró el cómo rápidamente se desvanecía el atardecer. Pensó que por un momento sus pensamientos estarían tranquilos, y luego frunció el ceño.

_Bucky. Winter Soldier. Máquina asesina_. _Monstruo._

Las palabras se repetían como una grabación vieja y de la batalla le corrían la mente como un ferrocarril a punto de colisionar.

_Viejo Amigo. Compañero. Experimento. Horror. HYDRA. _

Sacudió su cabeza rápidamente para agacharla y tomarla con ambas manos. Luego las colocó sobre su rostro. Gruñó al sentir que sus ojos se humedecían.

Estar confundido lo hacía sentir débil, y eso conllevaba a sentir odio. Mucho odio. Pero... ¿Que odiaba? A este punto, ni siquiera sabía quién era en realidad, aunque... Tenía una idea, algo, pero no estaba seguro. Ya no sabía a quién hacerle caso. O si podía confiar en sí mismo. Ni a donde iría.

Lo único de que sí estaba seguro era que no _podía _volver atrás.

Un ave pasó chillando cerca de él lo que hizo alertarse en un segundo. Al darse cuenta de que no era nada, volvió a concentrarse en el sol. Respiro profundo.

Si algún recuerdo le quedaba sobre Steve, era que estaba designado como un objetivo al cual destruir. Nunca como alguien que alguna vez conoció. Aunque... _Tal vez _ese tal Capitán América tenía razón. Su mente estaba vacía, pero lo que ese tipo le había dicho se escuchó tan autentico, tan verdadero, como si de verdad hubiese sido su _amigo _por tanto tiempo. Y él, en cambio, intentó matarlo. Sintió un nudo en el estómago apretarse por ese pensamiento.

Se hizo creer que lo encontrarían y que estaría bien.

Bajó la mirada y se concentró en su palma de metal. Cerrar y abrir los dedos se estaba dificultando un poco por ese lado. Si necesitaba reparación, lo solucionaría el solo. Jamás y nunca volvería a la cueva de esos psicópatas de HYDRA. El hecho que estaba decidiendo eso le dio algo más de esperanza, ya que el control mental de tantos años se había debilitado lo suficiente como para dejarlo ir.

Gracias al cielo, comenzaba a sentirle libre para ser el mismo.

Y en lo último que pensó antes del que sol se desvaneciese fue en el futuro. Dejó lo más complicado para el final. Pensó que ir en busca de ayuda, por los momentos, sería imposible. Estarían buscándolo como loco, y posiblemente para meterlo en una cabina presurizada por cien años más. Podría llevar una vida en cubierto, si llegaba a volver a la ciudad con vida, claro.

Podría quedarse aquí. El bosque podría suplirlo por un tiempo. O tal vez encontrarse con cazadores o alguno que otro turista y llevar a cabo el plan A. Pero eso significaría tener que _matar_ a su sospechoso, lo cual lo puso nervioso. _No más sangre. _Se dijo. _No. Más. Sangre._ Si era digno de seguir viviendo se las apañaría de manera de lo lastimar a nadie más.

Si lo hacía, se lastimaría más así mismo.

Tomó una piedrecita cercana y la lanzó ladera abajo. Después de encontrar como volver, iría a buscar a Steve. Tenía la corazonada de que sería el único en responder de buena forma ante él si llegase a saber quién es. También la ayudaría con su pasado. Se mandó a sí mismo en sellar ese objetivo en su memoria.

La noche se acercaba con sigilo y si no se apuraba, no tendría tiempo de montar un campamento improvisado para pasar con seguridad la oscuridad que pronto le rodearía. Con muecas de dolor se levantó del peñón y miró a sus alrededores una vez más. Aleatoriamente se dio cuenta que no había hablado en un buen tiempo. Tomó un respiro y pronunció lo siguiente:

"Mi nombre... Es James Buchanan Barnes.

Me dicen Bucky.

Soy un soldado.

Y un arma.

Y un viejo amigo, también".

Localizó un claro un par de metros más abajo. Con lo poco que le quedaba de luz, se fue hasta allí sin voltear atrás.

* * *

CA: The Winter Soldier fue una de las pelis que más amé este año. Verla en el cine con mis amigas fue lo mejor del mundo. Se me ocurrió escribir algo como para practicar antes de enfocarme en otra historia. Me pregunté _¿De quién hablaré?_ Y entonces me puse a escuchar un playlist de Bucky y ¡Puff! Me atacaron los feels. No es perfecto, lo considero largo, pero si lo leíste todo y llegaste hasta acá abajo, gracias :3.

Nota: Hace tieeempo que vi la película. El final lo tengo como una escena borrosa en mi cabeza (Añadiendo también que mi memoria es bastante mala) así que si fallé alguno que otro detalle es por eso. Cualquier cosa, tómenlo como un AU :B.

Yaay, es bueno estar de vuelta. Reviews y demás son bienvenidos


End file.
